World is Mine!
by F.4.7.3
Summary: insprired by world is mine by hatsune miku! XD  fic terakhir sebelum hiatus! XD  hm is not mine! chap 1 dipersembahkan untuk yuki yang sakit! semoga cepat sembuh! XD  RnR please? XD


World is Mine!

-Claire's POV-

"Aduh… gimana nih?" keluhku sambil melihat cermin. Aku sediiiiihhhh sekali! Kenapa aku sedih? Pasti kalian bingung kan?

Begini ceritanya, aku adalah seorang anak perempuan yang orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri sejak kecil. Jadi, aku tinggal sendiri saja di rumah tanpa pembantu. Mandiri kan?

Teruuusss, aku punya tetangga *ya iyalah! Setiap orang punya tetangga kok!* yang nasibnya sama seperti aku. Namanya Skye Steiner. Dia seorang siswa SMA berumur 17 tahun, lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Dan dia cakeeeepppp sekali! Punya rambut silver, dewasa, tingginya 170 cm lebih, cool, kadang-kadang usil, tapi bisa diandalkan! Pelajarannya juga mantap! Pintar juga memasak!

Pokoknya, serba keren deh!

Dan apa masalahnya? Begini loh!

Sebenarnya, aku naksir sama dia! Mudah kan?

Yang namanya cowok keren itu, pasti akan menjadi pacar idaman bagi semua gadis! Inilah inti masalahnya.

Sebenarnya, kemarin dia sudah janji untuk menemani aku untuk belanja. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia bilang dia sudah janji dengan orang lain terlebih dahulu untuk ke perpustakaan! Mana orang itu cantik dan seksi dan lembut dan bertata krama dan… dan… dan…

AAAAHH! Pokoknya cewek itu serasi dengan Skye deh!

"Hei, Claire!"

"KYAAAA!"

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan gara-gara panggilannya yang mengagetkanku. Padahal dia memanggilku lewat beranda rumahnya (tingkat dua).

"Hei, kamu dengar nggak?" panggilnya lagi.

Aku memandangnya dengan teknik death glare. Langsung kubuka *lebih tepatnya banting* jendela kamarku.

"Ngapain teriak-teriak! Aku kan tidak tuli, bodoh!" teriakku dengan wajah yang merah karena kesal.

"Siapa suruh tidak menjawab panggilanku? Lihat tuh ponselmu,"

Setelah dia menyuruhku mengecek ponselku sendiri, kulihat ponselku sendiri.

'_You have 4 messages'_

Itulah yang tertera di layar ponselku. Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Terus, kenapa sama sms ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Baca sajalah dulu,"

Aku menekan tombol read pada ponselku dengan enggan.

_From : Skye_

'_Sori tadi nggak jadi nemenin kamu. Beneran sori loh! Aku beneran lupa kalau aku sudah janji sama dia!'_

Ternyata hanya untuk minta maaf toh! Rasanya aku bertambah kesal saja. Kutekan tombol _next_ di ponselku.

_From : Skye_

'_Eh, marah ya? Kok nggak dibalas?'_

Udah tahu aku marah kok masih nanya?

_From : Skye_

'_Wah… Kamu marah beneran nih… Sori lah…'_

Kutekan tombol _exit_ dengan tenaga gajahku, sampai-sampai tombolnya hampir masuk kedalam.

'Dasar nggak sensi! Kamu pikir kenapa aku marah hah?'

Aku hanya bisa marah-marah dalam hati. Padahal dari dulu aku sudah memberikan sinyal berapa kali padanya! Sinyal apa? Tentu saja sinyal kalau aku suka padanya! Tapi tetap saja dia tidak memberikan respon…

"Oi, oi, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Masa sih masih marah?" tanyanya dengan muka memelas. Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena ngambek berat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mulai lusa sekolah libur selama tiga hari ya? Sebagai gantinya, kita kencan saja yuk, untuk tiga hari," ajaknya dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

PLIK!

Aku merasa di kepalaku tumbuh sepasang telinga kucing ketika mendengar perkataannya. Rasanya aku mau mengibaskan ekor jika aku memilikinya. Apa benar dia mengajakku berkencan selama tiga hari? Benar? BENAR?

"Yang benar Skye? Serius? Nggak bercanda? Beneran?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Ya iyalah! Kapan juga aku pernah berbohong sama kamu? Tapi, jangan marah lagi ya!"

"Lusa nanti jemput aku ya!" suruhku dengan semangat. Cuma tetangaan saja, pakai jemput-jemputan segala, norak banget. Skye menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya iya…"

-Night, Claire's POV-

"Nah, apa yang sebaiknya kupakai untuk kencan lusa nanti? Aku harus berdandan secantik mungkin!"

Kubongkar isi lemari pakaianku. Tapi, rasanya suasananya menjadi suram seketika saat aku melihat isinya.

Hanya ada pakaian-pakaian cewek tomboy semua…

Bagaimana mau menjadi cantik dengan pakaian-pakaian ini?

*authoress error: makanya, udah dinasehatin pake gaun sekali-sekali sama mamamu, nggak juga didengarkan! ==a*

Perkataan si authoress error membuatku naik darah rasanya. Dianya yang buat aku seperti ini malah dia juga yang protes!

"Heh! Authoress error! Bukannya ngebantuin, malah komentar yang aneh-aneh lagi! Jangan nonton saja, ayo bantuin aku!"

*authoress error: lah! Masalahmu sendiri! Kan skenarionya emang seperti ini! DX*

Halah! Authoress yang sesukanya sendiri! Enak aja ngomong begitu!

"Justru karena skenarionya kamu yang buat makanya aku protes sekarang! Jadinya gimana nih? Gimana supaya bisa menarik perhatian Skye?"

*authoress error: nah, pecahkan masalah sendiri. Aku nggak akan membantu apa-apa~ ==*

"Hei! Claire! Jangan malah berantem sama si authoress dong! Ntar gaji kita dipotong lagi! Gaji semula kita aja udah rendah!"

Ternyata Skye mendengarkan percek-cokan antara aku dengan si authoress error dari rumahnya. Pasti Skye dipaksa masak kare lagi untuk si authoress itu. *F.4.7.3 victory smile! X9*

-Back in business-

Kukeluarkan semua pakaianku dan mulai menelitinya mereka semua. Gorden kamarku kututup agar Skye tidak bisa mengintip apa yang sedang kulakukan ini.

"Nggak bisa. Semua ini nggak bisa kupakai untuk menjadi cantik dan nomor satu," gumamku dengan gaya memikir yang keras seperti profesor yang nyaris botak total kepalanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Skye ini tipe pangeran. Pasangan dari pangeran adalah tuan putri. Berarti, aku harus menjadi cantik, manja, dan manis selayaknya seorang tuan putri!

Jadi, mulai besok aku harus benar-benar latihan untuk menjadi seorang tuan putri! *dihajar oleh sang authoress error*

*authoress error: mulainya jangan besok! Latihannya mulai hari ini juga!*

"Ah! Dasar authoress error! Sakit tahu!"

*authoress error: jangan protes kalau nanti Skye nggak jadi kencan sama kamu nanti! XP*

"Ah! Iya iya! Tolong aku ya… DX"

-Back in business again-

-2 days later, Claire's POV-

"Yosh! Aku sudah siap!" teriakku dalam kamarku sendiri.

Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untuk berbelanja pakaian, aksesoris, kosmetik, perabotan rumah, dan lain-lain kemarin. Perfect!

Habis berapa kemarin? Tenang saja! Sebab semuanya ditanggung oleh orang tuaku! Toh jarang-jarang aku boros seperti ini! *mengeluarkan kartu kredit*

Baju terusan berwarna putih dengan sedikit hiasan berwarna hitam, sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah muda gelap dengan aksesoris pita, rambut yang biasa diikat rendah dipotong sedikit dan diurai, dandanan seorang tuan putri.

Semuanya sudah sempurna!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Claire! Sudah siap?" panggil seseorang dari luar rumah. Aku segera meraih tas tangan yang berwarna pink dan segera memeriksa semua dandananku sekali lagi. Tinggal menorehkan senyum seorang tuan putri saja.

"Aku segera turun!" jawab diriku yang selayaknya sebagai tuan putri.

-Here we go!-

"Hei! Lama sekali kamu menjemputku!" kataku dengan sok-sok galak.

"Loh? Dandananmu berbeda sekali hari ini, Claire?"

Dia melihatku baik-baik dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahku memerah dan aku mencoba untuk lebih seperti seorang tuan putri lagi.

"Di-diam! Pokoknya, untuk tiga hari ini kamu akan menuruti semua permintaanku kan?"

"Iya…" jawab Skye dengan yakin sekali.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera berangkat! Untuk tiga hari ini, kamu harus memperlakukanku sebagai tuan putrimu, mengerti? Jawab dalam tiga kata!" perintahku padanya.

"Hah?"

"Tidak ada jawaban 'hah?'! Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Skye tersenyum padaku. Dia mulai berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan kananku.

"_Yes, my princess._"

**CONTINUED! XD**

* * *

huwaaaa! DX

tampaknya setelah ini aku nggak bisa update maupun publish yang baru karena mau hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu! DX

berapa lama? 0.0

mungkin antara seminggu sampai dua bulan... XD

ok! untuk kali ini aku mau bertanya pada teman-teman semua!

1. apa gaya penulisanku kali ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya?

2. jika iya, lebih bagus yang mana?

3. anda sekalian lebih suka genre apa?

4. pair claire x siapa yang anda paling sukai pertama, kedua, dan ketiga? (gray, cliff, rick, jack, trent, kai, skye)

5. cerita seperti apa yang kalian idamkan?

RnR pleaseee?


End file.
